The Dragon of the Seas
by FUN 2 KNOW
Summary: In order to save his son from the death grip of Bojack, Goku is forced to break one of the sacred rules of Otherworld. Now, thrust into an unfamiliar world Goku must learn to adapt to this strange new environment. For ill or good, Goku's presence will bring about an enormous change within a world plagued by pirates and a corrupt government.
1. Chapter 0: To Begin Anew

The Dragon of the Seas

Here's a story that has been on the back of my mind for some time, though it's taken me some time to put it into action. This chapter is somewhat of a pilot and will determine whether I am to continue writing it or not based upon the response of my readers so here's to hoping for this story's successful start.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Dragon Ball Z or One Piece franchises. All rights belong to their respective owners.

Rated M for caution.

XxX

Chapter 0 (Prologue): To Begin Anew

The screams of his son wailed in his ears. The pain filled cries echoed, increasing in volume the more pressure his tormentor applied. Goku's clenched fists shook with barely suppressed rage as he was forced to watch helplessly as the monster known as Bojack mercilessly squeezed the life out of his son, Gohan; taking sick pleasure in his victim's bones creaking from the intensive strain they were put under.

Near him Bojack's cronies laughed at Gohan's expense, watching the spectacle with obvious amusement. All of the other z-fighters lay unconscious amongst the destroyed rubble that was once an elaborate city prop. Each of them had fought valiantly, but in the end they could not stand up against Bojack's terrifying strength that had surpassed even Cell's. One by one they had fallen, leaving only Gohan, Earth's last bastion of hope to combat against the alien tyrant alone.

Bojack's scarred face twisted into a cruel smirk at the sight of Gohan coughing blood, pushing Goku past his limit. King Kai saw the resolution in his former student's eyes and knew what the pureblooded saiyan was about to commit.

"My son needs my help!" Placing both his index and middle finger to the center of his forehead, Goku locked onto the fading energy signal of his son. Ignoring King Kai's warnings and pleas, Goku vanished like a whisper in the wind.

XxX

Bojack felt a head twisting sense of vertigo. One moment he was enjoying the cries of pain and anguish exuding from the halfblooded-saiyan, which sounded like music to his elfish ears, and then the next he found himself sprawling face first into the next building. For a brief moment he felt a glimmer of a presence, one that was eerily familiar.

Whatever it was it appeared to be transparent, yet it felt real enough to give him a clean right hook to his cheek. An impossible thought flew through his mind on who could've been the culprit.

"Was that…Goku?" he asked more to himself than anyone else. It was ludicrous; impossible. As far as he knew, Goku had died the day he had broken the seal that had confined him and his gang for centuries. It couldn't have possibly been Goku, yet his inner instincts told him that it couldn't have been anyone else but him. Within seconds his cronies were by his side, looking as equally perplexed as he was.

Shrugging their concerns off, Bojack stood to his full towering height, shaking the rubble off of himself. The unfamiliar taste of copper filled his mouth. His scarred face twisted in anger before spitting the blood that had accumulated in his mouth. It had been centuries since another had shed his blood. It did not matter whether or not it had been Goku who had saved his half-breed of a son, for soon both he and this world would perish. He smirked viciously as he relished in the multiple scenarios coursing through his mind; none of which were good for Gohan.

XxX

Goku swelled with pride as he witnessed his son, Gohan, once again reveal his true potential and save the Earth for the second time. Bojack had terribly underestimated Gohan and both he and his lackeys had paid dearly for it. Goku wished he could stay longer, but he knew that he was already walking on thin ice, breaking the laws of Other World to help his son.

Preparing for another instant transmission trip back to King Kai's location, Goku was alarmed when he found that for some reason, he could not travel back. Goku couldn't describe it for it felt as though some other power was blocking his connection, preventing him from using instant transmission. After many more unsuccessful attempts Goku finally ceased and was about to contact King Kai when the blue rounded man himself voice spoke to him.

"I'm afraid that will no longer work Goku." King Kai spoke somberly.

"King Kai what's happening? Why can't I get back?" Goku questioned.

"You left, unheeding of my warnings. The dead can't simply ignore the laws of Otherworld without facing the consequences."

Goku stood motionless, fearing exactly what these consequences entailed. Judging by the grave sound of King Kai's voice it couldn't have been good for him. "What exactly are these consequences?"

"There has only been one case such as yours and that was eons ago. Not to mention that it fell under the jurisdiction of South Kai so I don't know the exact details. Poor fellow was never heard from again from what I did hear though. It was rumored that he was banished to another realm, outside the jurisdiction of Otherworld. A fate none too dissimilar to both Bojack and Garlic Junior. Though, it was never confirmed whether or not the rumors were true."

"Isn't there anything you can do King Kai?" Goku asked, increasingly becoming more and more frantic.

The food loving saiyan could almost imagine King Kai shake his head side to side. "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for you Goku. The laws of Otherworld were cemented long before even my time. I cannot influence the decision in any way. It's out of my power to do so." King Kai's voice nearly dropped to a whisper, clearly disheartened by the unfortunate turn of events.

Goku stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity, head lowered in deep thought. After finally collecting his thoughts, Goku steeled himself for what was inevitably to come. "I understand King Kai. Just do me one favor would you please?"

King Kai's response was immediate. "Of course my boy, anything for you."

Goku paused with hesitance, though only momentarily. "Tell all my friends and family that I love them deeply and make sure Gohan doesn't blame himself for this. He already feels that he is to blame for my death. I don't want this to add on to that guilt. Also, make sure that he knows for certain that I am proud of him no matter what. As for Chi-Chi; tell her that I love her with all my heart and that I am sorry."

King Kai was silent for some few moments before sighing heavily. "I will relay to them everything that you have stated Goku; I promise." Goku felt that there was so much more he had to say, but he just didn't know what. He always had a hard time conveying his thoughts into words.

"And King Kai?" Goku called, knowing this may be the last conversation he would have with his old master.

"Yes Goku?"

"It was honor to know you. Thanks for everything."

Goku could hear the muffled sounds of sniffles on the other end. "…The honor was mine my dear boy." And with those last parting words, the connection between the two ended.

Casting one last glance towards his now unconscious son, Goku managed a sad smile. "Knowing that you're here, I can leave with full confidence that you'll be able to protect the Earth from any future crisis. You've made me so proud." Goku paused, allowing a single tear to fall from his eyes. Images of the past flashed before his eyes. All of the wonderful memories he cherished deeply, both the good and bad. "…Goodbye, my son."

Goku's vision began to fade, as did his translucent-like body. Soon, he finally succumbed to the darkness that enshrouded him. His future was filled with uncertainty, but his thoughts lay elsewhere; clinging onto fond memories.

XxX

In an abrupt start, Goku jerked himself awake, heart hammering in his chest. His breathe labored and face perspiring, Goku took several long minutes to collect his himself. His eyes drifted towards his arms, which then followed to touch his face, as if testing if it was truly real or not. When his hands met the unmistakable skin that was his face, he realized that he wasn't somehow dreaming; he was indeed alive, or had at the least still retained his physical body.

Looking around, he noticed that he was covered by a white blanket, sitting on a full sized bed, positioned inside a small square-shaped brick walled room. Near him lay another bed in similar design, holding a single occupant. A young man with a small scar under his right eye, and wrapped in medical bandages that covered what Goku presumed were injuries. Another observation that Goku noticed was that the boy was stripped of any clothing, leaving him bare naked. It took Goku a moment to realize that he too was left nude and scarce of any clothing. To the Saiyan's dismay, his favorite orange-blue gi was gone.

Goku was broken from his sullen mood; his sensitive hearing only now had picked up on the numerous hushed whispers off to his side. Turning in the direction of the sound, Goku was surprised to see a large collection of women peering through the opposite side of steel bars that separated them from Goku. Goku was momentarily at a loss for words, as his eyes took in the appearance of the females before him.

Some were of average height, while others were unnaturally tall and bulky for normal human females. They all wore a similar state of attire, that being tribal clothing and animal pelts that covered only their more private areas, leaving much of their skin bare. A few of them wore long white capes on their backs that reached to their lower back and ankles. Every one of them had live snakes of varying colors that coiled around their bodies from their necks, seemingly tamed or domesticated. They were an odd sight to be sure, but in comparison to the individuals Goku had met during his time on Earth, their appearance didn't faze him in the least.

Their whispered conversations ended abruptly at the sudden loud yawning originating from the young boy on the other bed near Goku. Goku saw the boy stifle another yawn and then scratch his untamed black hair with one hand, while the other rubbed his tired eyes. The conversation between the women picked up again, loud enough for Goku to hear some snippets of their conversation.

"They certainly had a long sleep."

"Did you hear the rumors? Apparently, the skinny one ate while asleep."

"So what do men eat anyway? Raw meat?"

"Such ruggedly unusual beasts…"

"Look at them! They have no chest at all!"

Still drowsy, the boy crawled out of the sheets, murmuring softly. "What's all that racket…?"

"AHH! IT SPOKE!" one of the women from the crowd shouted, finger pointed at the boy.

The young boy either ignored the women's presence or he simply hadn't noticed them. He shook his head left and right, confusion obviously displayed on his face. Again, he spoke to aloud to himself, voicing his thoughts. "Huh? Where am I? What was I doing again?" Suddenly, a rush of memories came flooding through the rubber boy's mind. He remembered his crew on Sabaody Archipelago, followed by the traumatic battle with the shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma.

One of the women seemed to grow frustrated as she strained to hear what the young man was saying over her fellow females' chatter. "SSSHH! Everyone it's saying something, quiet." She chastised.

Goku watched as the boy murmured some more incoherent words to himself, before his eyes wandered around the room, as though in search of something. His eyes lit up when he seemingly had found what he was looking for. "Ahh! There it is!" To both Goku and the women's surprise, the lanky boy's arm stretched to impossible lengths, passing through the room's vertical bars and snatching an old straw hat from the head of an unsuspecting female before receding back to its normal length. More than a few of the women staggered back in surprise.

A female with neck length hair held back to the side by a hairpin began to furiously scribble something into a notepad before questioning the boy. "Hey, what's your name?" Her fellow females silently waited for the boy to reply, eager to hear him speak more.

The boy stared at them with a rather blank expression before replying. "Huh? I'm Luffy." Luffy's eyes drifted around in an almost distracted manner before he looked down and shouted with a start, "Ah, I'm naked!"

Goku blinked as the whole crowd of woman gave Luffy an incredulous look. Some were more vocal and called out the straw-hat boy on how dense he was. Luffy shivered, now conscious of the fact that he had no clothing. But oddly enough he didn't seem all that bothered by the fact that a large crowd of females were openly staring at his nude form with strangely rapt interest. The boy didn't even bother to hide his modesty, but rather continued to converse with the tribal females in a rather casual manner.

"It's cold. What happened to my clothes?"

The females seemed to ignore his question, as one of them; a blonde haired female with neck length hair, posed a question of her own. She crouched in front of the metal bars, pointing in the general direction of Luffy's lower region. "Um, before you put on clothes, what do you have inside those sacks between your legs?"

Luffy crossed his arms over his chest and looked back down at his package, eyebrows raised in confusion. "You dunno know what this is?" He looked at the group of tribal women only to find a mix of curious and befuddled expressions. "You people are weird. These are my family jewels!" Luffy exclaimed in an exasperated manner. How could these women not know what these were? It should have been obvious, even to one such as himself.

"Family…jewels?" The women repeated the word over and over, unknowing of its true meaning. A few in the back of the crowd craned over the blonde woman to get a better look at the apparent phenomenon that was Luffy's manhood. Goku meanwhile, just observed the strange situation, trying to make head or tails of everything. These women acted like they had never seen a male before in their life.

"What do you mean by "family jewels"? " The blonde, apparently known as Marguerite pressed.

Luffy put both hands on his waist, allowing the women to get a better look. "Well, they're jewels of course!" He proudly proclaimed without a hint of shame and a huge grin on his face. The women stared open mouthed at the prospect that objects before them were so valuable.

Marguerite was the first to get out of her shock. "Hey, can you take those family jewels off and show them to us?" she pleaded with such innocence. Her fellow females eagerly held the same sentiment and held their palms out expectantly.

Goku, at this point couldn't hold it in any longer and guffawed out loud at the spectacle before him. He laughed so hard that his stomach had started to hurt. Luffy, on the other hand, didn't think it so funny and denied them rather vehemently.

Marguerite and the other women looked somewhat disappointed but handed Luffy his clothes, nonetheless. "Here you go. Your old ones were tattered so we made new ones in the same shape." Luffy graciously took the offered clothes and thanked them for their generosity.

The other female with the hair pin ushered Goku over. Goku obliged and to his delight she had his orange gi. "We found you floating unconscious up the nearby river stream. Your clothes got all wet so we dried them for you."

"Ah, thanks. I was wondering where it had go…ne" Goku trailed off once he found that his favorite uniform had been altered. Along the shoulder lines and across the waist were neatly woven flower petal patterns. Goku held his gi with shaking hands as he sulked about the alterations done to them. Luffy wasn't doing much better as his clothes also had flowering patterns stitched into the fabric.

Marguerite smiled kindly at them, confusing their sullen expressions with one of pure joy. "I put some sexy flower-frills on them."

Luffy though, wasn't having any that. His sulking mood quickly turned furious as he slammed his hand against the metal wall and yelled in outrage. "AHH! QUIT SCREWING WITH ME! I'M A MAN, YOU KNOW!"

A tribal woman with dark black hair tied firmly in a long ponytail and strong cheekbones narrowed her sharp eyes before jumping backwards a good distance away from the prison bars. Her fellow females immediately followed, brandishing weapons in Goku and Luffy's direction. The snakes that were curled around their bodies had taken the shape of bows. It was clear to Goku that the woman with the ponytail and sharply defined cheeks was the apparent leader of the group; at least with the way she carried herself and took command.

"You see," the woman began, voice full of suspicion and contempt for the men she had her arrow trained on. "This is man's true nature; ferocious. No better than an enraged beast. You show them an act of kindness and in return they lash out in anger at you." Her fellow female warriors murmured unanimously in agreement, swayed by their leader's words.

"As I thought," she continued. "Our kind simply cannot coexist." Meanwhile, Goku watched the events unfold before him with a puzzled expression. The saiyan was admittedly confused by the sudden turn of events. He'd presumed the tribal looking women to be rather nice, especially since they took him in and cleaned his uniform for him. Goku's inner musings blocked out most of the conversations taking place between Luffy and the Amazons but the spiky haired martial artists managed to catch a few things such as the fact that he was currently on an island inhabited by only females and that this Hebihime-sama was its undisputed queen or ruler.

Before Goku could give his own input to perhaps diffuse the tense situation, the leader of the group, whose name was apparently Kikyou ordered her warriors to fire. Both Goku and Luffy jumped on instinct, crashing through the stone ceiling, narrowly avoiding the speeding rush of arrows that flooded into the cell, plowing easily through the steel bars that once held Goku and Luffy. Goku openly gawked at the amount of power that the Amazonian's arrows packed.

Now Goku wasn't by any means the most intelligent man, but even he was took note that the women's arrows contained far more force than any normal arrow should've contained. Though, there was something of interest that the saiyan noticed about the tribal women and their weapon of choice. All of the women held varying power levels that were somewhat impressive, but not unusual given that these women were all trained warriors. It was the odd energy that they embedded into their arrows that truly befuddled Goku. In all his years, the experienced saiyan had never bore witness to the strange energy that the female warriors possessed. The energy itself felt reserved yet surprisingly powerful and versatile. The energy wrapped around the arrows played a similar effect to how Future Trunks shrouded his own energy or ki into his sword to increase its durability and overall performance as a blade.

On any other occasion, Goku would've felt the incredible urge and excitement at the prospect of fighting new opponents, especially with the odd and new energy he sensed from the warriors, but those urges were quelled by the fact that these people had helped Goku. And Goku could feel that a least a few of the women were somewhat reluctant to fight him as well. A fight between two begrudging participants took all the fun and excitement out of a battle.

Goku landed with a soft thud onto the tiled roof, just as Luffy did. The boy with the straw hat looked just as bewildered as Goku. "Why are you attacking us?!" Goku questioned the Amazon's, only to be forced to dodge more arrows that seared past his face. Luffy made use of his inhuman stretching ability to weave through oncoming arrows at impossible angles.

"Aphelandra!" Kikyou shouted, extracting another arrow from her pouch and lining for another shot.

"Right!" an abnormally tall woman cried as she leaped in front of both Goku and Luffy, arms stretched outwards and blocking their path. Caught by surprise, Goku and Luffy crashed face first into the Amazon's sizable chest, repelling them backwards off their feet. Both of them managed to regain their bearings, landing nimbly on the dirt floor.

Luffy looked amongst the group of Amazonian warriors until his eyes laid upon a specific one. Extending his arm out, the rubber boy ensnared the unsuspecting female around her chest and waist. Making certain that he'd gotten a good hold of the woman, Luffy once again leaped back onto the roof, just as he sidestepped a slash from a warrior's sword. Not knowing what to do, Goku simply followed the stretchable boy and the screaming girl held in his grip. Together, the two men scaled the enormous rocky wall that encased the entire village in.

"Oh Noo! Margaret has been taken!" Aphelandra shrieked, immensely worried for her friend's safety.

Kikyou cursed under her breathe before administering orders to her warriors. "After them! We must capture them before Hebihime-sama returns!" That was enough motivation to jumpstart the band of warriors into action and begin their pursuit of the dreaded men.

Once they'd made it to the apex of the steep wall, Luffy only spared a moments look at the nerve racking height that led to the jungle below, before the scared boy fearlessly jumped off the rocky cliff. The female Amazon screamed her lungs out, face etched in horror at what she anticipated to be her death. Goku hadn't even spared a shred of hesitation as he too leapt off the cliff with reckless abandon. The saiyan let a wide smile crease his visage as he enjoyed the cool air of breeze wash across his form as he free-fell down towards the abyss of the jungle floor; curious as to where this strange turn of events would lead him next.

End…

XxX

I just want to establish a few things for the story. First, I won't make any mention of power levels if only to avoid any misconceptions and possible arguments all together. Another thing is that I will try to keep a nice balance between the two anime, meaning that I may be flexible at times on certain things in the story that involve the characters. For example, many would normally believe Goku to be utterly stronger than even some of the most capable fighters in One Piece (Whitebeard, Admirals, Warlords, etc), but that would be a rather dull story to bring in a character that'll quite literally crush all competition. And no that doesn't mean that I will necessarily under power or strengthen characters in the story.

Any questions pertinent to the story will either be answered via PMs or posted on the end of every chapter depending on the importance of the topic.

I do pride my writing on its quality and interest so if I have made any major mistake, be it grammatical or merely the flow of the story then don't hesitate to notify me. I welcome any constructive criticism that you readers can provide me, though I would rather prefer that no one send me blatant flames or hate mail purely because they believe my story to be foolish in any way shape or manner. At the very least if you don't enjoy my story, then explain in good detail on why that is so.

Reviews are also much appreciated, as they fuel me with inspiration to continue this story.


	2. Chapter 1: Amazon Lily

The Dragon of the Seas

I honestly didn't expect such great feedback. I'd like to thank my readers for your warm reception. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'll see what I can do about speeding my update process, though I'm still trying to manage out juggling three stories. Admittedly, the Hokage of the League takes precedence because it's one of my first and my most popular fic yet. But that doesn't mean that I'll just brush this story off to the side. I'll find the time to work on it.

To **nad destroyer: **I found your review to be funny. It was like you constantly stopped during your review to give feedback of your thoughts as you progressed through the chapter. I'm happy to know that you and several other readers enjoyed the mental image.

Disclaimer: I don't anything from either the Dragon Ball Z or One Piece franchises. All rights belong to their respective owners.

XxX

Chapter 1: Amazon Lily

Luffy laughed joyfully, paying no heed to his distressed passenger and astonishingly rapid descent down the rocky wall that led into the jungle. Goku wasn't far behind, enjoying the fresh air that whipped at his face from the fast velocities he was moving at.

"Gomu Gomu No…" Luffy began lowly, though loud enough for Goku's heightened earing to catch. Just as they were about to impact the jungle floor, Luffy took a huge intake of air that inflated his stomach to enormous proportions.

Goku looked on in surprise at the expanding volume of Luffy's stomach. He'd assumed that Luffy's abilities were similar to that of his Namekian friend Piccolo, who could also extend his arms to abnormally impossible lengths. Though, by the looks of it, Luffy's extension abilities stretched further than the Saiyan had presumed; quite literally.

"FUUSEN!" Luffy finished as his body made contact with the jungle floor, crashing with a loud thud. The shape of Luffy's expanded body acted a cushion of sorts, softening the impact that would have otherwise been a lethal fall. Margaret was flung to the side from the impact, landing on her rear with a yelp. Poor girl looked like she was only moments from a heart attack with her hair somewhat disheveled and her breathing laborious.

Luffy casted a look at Goku who had already landed and waited with his arms at his sides. In his excitement, the rubber man hadn't seen how the oddly hair shaped man had made it down the rocky cliff without any bodily harm, but was more curious as to who the weird man was. He had the shape of a fighter, that was for certain, but the orange/blue man exuded a cheerful aura that reminded Luffy of himself in a bizarre way. Luffy mentally shook his head from his ramblings. Far too much thinking involved.

"Who are you? And why is your hair so odd?" Luffy asked in his usual blunt and straightforward manner.

Goku's eyes brightened at the thought of meeting new people, oblivious of Luffy's perhaps rude attitude. "Hi! My names Goku. As for my hair," the martial artist ran a hand through his unruly and spiky hair. "Everyone I've met has said that it's odd but I like it. I was born with it." Every Saiyan from the moment they were conceived had a full head of hair styled in its own unique way. Even if it was cut, Saiyan hair would just grow back in the same manner that they were originally born with. It was a unique phenomenon that his near extinct species had, one that was unknown to him until Vegeta had informed him in passing.

Luffy edged closer to the martial artist, tentatively reaching out with a finger. Goku watched the rubber boy with an almost lost expression as he proceeded to prod at Goku's obscenely spiky hair. To Luffy's surprise, the hair's defined edges were as sharp as they appeared. "Shishishi. Your hairs like a porcupine," Luffy laughed heartedly. Goku saw the boy's gleaming dentures that nearly spit across his face as he smiled and soon, he joined in the amused boy's laughter.

Off to the side Marguerite observed the behavior between the two men with a wary yet curious eye. Her current position as captive to these men made her apprehensive, yet apart of her, the more inquisitive and innocent side of her was puzzled. Being a female Kuja on Amazon Lily meant that she and her fellow females lived an isolated life, separated from any outside influence that extended past the large island. Males were prohibited from entry into Amazon Lily as per the traditions of the Kuja. Here, women were appalled by man. From a young age, they were taught that man would bring nothing but destruction to their peaceful and prosperous land, thus the reason for their state of self-imposed isolation from the outside world.

Marguerite shared these feelings of animosity towards men, though unlike her fellow peers Margaret was a rather curious creature. Despite the fact that her people were taught to despise and loathe men, Marguerite had yet to actually meet a male in person. Never in Amazon Lily's history had a man stepped foot on their shores, and now suddenly two such males had appeared without any forewarning. Perhaps now she would be given the chance to see exactly why males were so feared and tabooed by her people's culture.

It was made abundantly clear that the two males had never met each other until today, yet they laughed together in a manner that old friends or comrades would when they shared something they found comical. The younger male with the straw hat was indeed strange. Never had she seen an individual stretch to such lengths. His abilities incited both fear and excitement in the young Kuja warrior. This 'Luffy's' powers reminded Marguerite of the mystical abilities that Hebihime-sama and her sisters, Sandersonia and Marigold possessed. Did that mean that Luffy was plagued by a similar curse that afflicted her people's most revered sisters?

The Kuja warrior craned her neck skyward up the mountainous wall, gasping at the sheer height of the fall that Luffy had daringly leaped from. "To jump from that height without sustaining any injuries…" the blonde murmured to herself under her breathe. Had Luffy not intervened, she would have surely died from the fall's impact.

"My names Luffy and I'm a rubber man." Monkey D. Luffy introduced himself as he pulled on his right cheek and stretched it outwards, proving his statement. Much like Luffy had done to him earlier, Goku prodded at Luffy's body, pinching and pulling the boy's rubber skin like a child playing with a new toy.

"How do you stretch like that?" Goku questioned idly. "I've only met one person that can do something similar but not to the extent that I've seen you show."

"Ehhh?" Luffy exclaimed in surprise. "You know someone who can stretch like me?"

"Mmhmm," Goku hummed in affirmation, a far off gaze in his eyes. "His name was Piccolo and he was an old friend of mine."

"Pick Your Nose?! What the hell kind of name is that?" Luffy shouted with mirth and unbridled confusion laced in his words.

Goku laughed horrendously at that. Never had the Saiyan heard anyone so horribly misinterpret the cape wearing Namekian's name. The straw hat boy was quickly growing on him and they'd only known each other for a few brief minutes now. "Haha! Don't let him hear you say that. Piccolo would maim you if he heard you make fun of him." Despite the way that Goku portrayed his words as a joke, Piccolo may indeed have attempted to eviscerate the rubber boy for tarnishing his name in such a decrepit manner.

Luffy huffed, unflinching of the prospect of bodily dismemberment to his person. To Luffy, only his old coot of a grandfather could invoke any real fear through his usually indomitable will. He still hadn't a clue as to why the aged Vice Admiral's punches could hurt him despite the fact that his body was made of rubber. His body should've made him immune to any kind of physically concussive attack, yet that didn't derail gramps iron fist in the least.

"How is that you can stretch anyway?" Goku questioned. To the martial artist's understanding, humans didn't have the capability to extend their body in such a manner. At least Goku presumed that Luffy was human based upon the boy's physical appearance. Then again, the Saiyan race bore a remarkably similar resemblance to humans with the exception of a hereditary hair style and monkey tails; so there was the slim possibility that Luffy could be from a alien race with strikingly distinctive human features.

"I ate a Devil Fruit called the Gomu Gomu no Mi," Luffy spoke as if that alone was sufficient enough to answer the Saiyan's question. It served the opposite effect and only further fueled Goku with more confusion and questions.

Goku scratched the back of his head, befuddled. "What in the world is a Devil Fruit? Is it edible?" Goku sounded almost hopeful with his last statement, unmindful of the negative connotation behind the fruit's name.

Luffy staggered back dumbstruck. "You don't know what a Devil Fruit is? They give you these awesome powers when you eat them, but they taste like shit." Luffy cringed at the memory of consuming the cursed fruit. It was known by every Devil Fruit user that the fruit itself bared a horrid taste that would likely make a person visibly sick after just one bite. Luffy had the displeasure of eating his fruit whole, nearly suffocating himself in the process.

It was truly strange that this Goku hadn't heard of the Devil Fruits before, especially being in the Grand Line where much more of the fruit users dwelled. Even the farther sections of the sea such as North and South Blue knew of the mystical fruits that bestowed supernatural abilities, or at the very least rumors of its existence.

Goku shrugged his shoulders with a clueless expression on his face. "Never heard of such a thing? By the way, why did you bring the girl with you?" Goku gestured towards the forgotten Kuja warrior who flinched at the sudden mention of her presence.

Luffy took a few pauses to register everything before the cogs in his head finally pieced everything together. "Oh yeah!" the boy cried, smashing a fisted hand into his other in a eureka gesture. Luffy rushed off in front of a startled Marguerite, who brandished her sword threateningly in front of herself.

"Stay back!" Marguerite commanded in a panic, obviously not comfortable or willing to let the boy get too close to her again. "I heard you men carry all sorts of diseases." No way was she running the risk of possibly contracting some foreign and potentially deadly virus from a male of all things.

Luffy pressed forward, unfazed or uncaring of the blonde Kuja's threat. "As far as I know I'm not carrying any diseases, but never mind that. There's something I need in the pockets of my old trousers. Can you give them to me?" He held out his arms pleading and desperate.

Marguerite hadn't a clue what possessed her to do this but for some reason she felt compelled to comply with the man's wish. Shuffling through the pockets of the boy's trousers, Marguerite made certain to retain sight of both males. What she found within the pair of pants actually poked at the curious side of the Kuja female. In her hand she held out a perfectly square piece of paper with what appeared to be a person's name inscribed onto the small parchment.

"AHHH! That's it!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly, snatching the thin sheet of paper away from the blonde Amazon's grasp. With a delicate touch, Luffy held it in between both his palms, inspecting the paper for any damages. "Thank god I didn't lose it! Without it I'd be doomed. Thanks so much for taking care of it!"

Marguerite blinked before attaining a slightly bashful expression. It was felt so odd to be thanked so earnestly by a man of all things, but to her utter surprise it didn't feel as wrong as she initially would've presumed. "I assumed it was important since there was something written on it."

"Mmhhmm, look!" Luffy held out his hand for Margaret and Goku to get a better view of the mysterious object. To the Kuja tribeswoman's fascination, the piece of paper seemed to move of its violation without the aid of the wind.

"How mysterious…" Marguerite commented airily, transfixed by the almost sentient like piece of parchment.

Luffy positioned himself into a comfortable cross legged position, eyes fixated onto the paper in his palm. "Yeah…a lot of stuff happened and me and my nakama all got blown into the sky. But all of us have one of these so we should be able to find each other again. We're strong after all." Luffy explained with an expression of fondness in his eyes as he mentioned his beloved nakama.

"Man, I guess I have a lot to thank you for. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well…" Marguerite began, recalling the events of the earlier morning. "Could I have a look at your family jewels?" she asked with innocent curiosity, holding out her hands expectantly.

"I TOLD YOU THEY DON'T COME OFF!" Luffy's voice wailed, scaring away the nearby birds that had perched themselves nearby on tree branches or nests.

Ignoring the boisterous response from the straw hat boy, Marguerite sat down on the large trunk of one of the fallen trees that had long since toppled over. Green moss littered its dead husk, creating a somewhat comfortable cushion padding to sit on. Marguerite had begun to grow used to the men's' presence; enough to relax herself somewhat but she still firmly kept her sword within arm's reach.

Goku took a similar position, content with listening to the two talk. Even as an adult Goku still retained a vivid interest in wild tales, the kinds that his grandfather Gohan had preached to him back on the mountains where he grew up. The stories were one of the only forms of entertainment that Goku had other than fishing or training with his grandfather. Goku enjoyed how Luffy shared his stories with such animated expressions and gestures. It was obvious in the way he spoke about his nakama that he cared for them deeply.

Luffy briefly spoke of his companions, whom by their description alone sounded like quite an unusual band of individuals. This Franky guy reminded Goku a lot of the androids back in his world. He only hoped that the human/machine hybrid wasn't as hell bent on killing him and destroying the Earth as the ones he had the pleasure of knowing in the past. And this Brook character. How a singing skeleton could be even a thing in the first place was beyond him, but the deceased man sure sounded like a nice fella. Each of the straw hat's crew brought on their own string of strangeness and slew of abilities. But most importantly, at least to Goku; the pirate crew sounded powerful and Goku felt even more inclined to fight them.

After hearing of Luffy's crew and a few recounts of some of the adventures he'd already been on in his crew's relatively short time of existence, Margarette began to open up about herself and the island they were on. Margarette told them that the ruler of Amazon Lily, the Empress Boa Hancock was also a pirate captain with her own crew. Though, the woman wasn't just any other pirate, but something known as a Shichibukai; a fact which surprised Luffy greatly. It seemed that Luffy had dealt with several Shichibukai in the past, and never once on good terms.

Goku, on the other hand had to restrict the urge to run off back to the palace and challenge the pirate empress to a fight. From what he'd heard from Luffy and Marguerite, those who had attained the title of Shichibukai held incredible power that was far above the average level of a normal pirate. Marguerite herself was one of the many Kuja warriors that strived to one day join their precious Hebihime-sama's pirate crew, where only the empress's most powerful band of Amazonian warriors were allowed to join.

It had become all too clear that Goku really had been transported to another realm, just as King Kai predicted may happen. At the very least, the reality that he'd been suddenly cast into was somewhat like Earth, if with a few defining differences. A piece of information that Goku had picked up on that distinguished this new world from his own was that it seemed to be dominated by pirates; the kind of pirates that lived by no concrete laws and scoured the seas for treasure. Luffy's proclaimed dream was to search for widely sought after pirate treasure of One Piece, though Goku was iffy on the details.

Goku surprised himself with just how well he had been coping with being whisked into this new and foreign world. Of course he felt that nagging feeling of guilt and sad emptiness at being separated from his friends and family, but he knew that everything would just work out. Never in his entire life had Goku regretted a past decision. Not when he married Chi-Chi, not when he spared his enemies life only to later befriend them, or when he sacrificed his life in attempt to stop Cell, and certainly not when he had broken Otherworld's most sacred law to rescue his son. All of Goku's hope and faith had been put into Gohan, who would become Earth's protector. He'd finally passed the torch onto his son; responsibilities and all.

"There, all done!" Marguerite's voice broke the Saiyan from his reverie. A few snips later and Goku noticed that the frills that had originally occupied his orange/blue gi was gone. In his musings, Goku had momentarily forgotten that he'd asked Margaret to remove the alterations that she'd made to his favored uniform.

"Thanks!" Goku cheered as he did a once over his uniform, craning his neck to the side in attempt to look at his back. Marguerite made a few unintelligible murmurs that sounded remotely like a pout as she slipped the remainder of the flowery frills into her satchel.

Marguerite sauntered over to a nearby tree vine that stretched across the underbrush and intertwined into the thick branches overhead. Swaying over the improvised laundry line was the Kuja warrior's cape. It had gotten wet when she had jumped in the ocean after Luffy, who had nearly drowned under the water's crushing force and waves. In an attempt to seek out and rejoin his fellow nakama, Luffy had hastily erected together a ramshackled boat that he'd planned on using to sail out to sea. Paying no mind to Margaret's warnings, Luffy's impromptu raft had quickly sunk within less than a minute. The fact that his entire body would clamp up as if weighed down by a tremendous force certainly didn't help Luffy's case.

It had come as quite a shock to Goku when he'd learned that Luffy couldn't swim. Apparently, anyone who had consumed a Devil Fruit would also suffer the inability to swim ever again; a prospect that naturally horrified the Saiyan. Any remaining thoughts of eating the cursed fruit died right there and then. Goku enjoyed the freedom of swimming through the lakes and oceans. He'd been doing it his entire life, catching all sorts of creatures from the deepest depths. Goku's main diet consisted of cooked fish which he'd caught fresh out the lakes that surrounded the mountain where he had lived with his family.

Meanwhile, Luffy heaved for air on the ground, out of breathe from his ordeal. Marguerite shook her cape to rid itself of the remaining droplets of water that still clung to the cloth, a deep and thoughtful expression on her face, as though disturbed by a sudden revelation. "If only you could just get out of here…far away." She whispered lowly so that no one would hear her. Goku's acute senses picked up on Marguerite's sudden turn in behavior.

Without warning, the Kuja tribeswoman brought out her bow and arrow, the tip of her weapon positioned squarely in Luffy's face. "WOAH! What are you doing Marguerite?!" Goku shouted, his body reactively tensing to the danger.

"I can't keep being friendly to you both, or else I'll get too attached. My people's law forbids it." Marguerite spoke with finality, though with a hesitant lack of enthusiasm. Her somber tone spoke volumes of the inner turmoil that her decision was causing.

Before either Luffy or Goku could get a word in edgewise, Marguerite released her arrow which launched straight for Luffy's head. Luffy barely managed to react in time, pushing himself off the ground and narrowly avoiding a fatal blow. The arrow plowed into the ground, shattering stone and rock on impact.

Marguerite cursed her aim and lined up another set of arrows which she fired off at both Goku and Luffy, who were forced to dodge less they get impaled by a storm of arrows. None of the arrows found their destined target, crashing into the trees, which were easily bifurcated and torn apart from the seams.

"Those arrows! Breaking down stone walls and stuff. How are they so ridiculously powerful?!" Luffy questioned aloud, picking up one of the fallen arrows off the forest floor and inspecting it. "They look just like ordinary arrows." To prove his point, Luffy snapped the arrow in half with relative ease. Goku too, was confused, though he had presumed that it had something to do with the weird energy that all of the Kuja warriors seemed to possess.

"What are you talking about?" Marguerite questioned, hands already in motion to line up another set of arrows. "It's only natural for arrows to have such strength when imbued with Haki," she told the two men as though it were obvious. And to her people it was. All of the Kuja tribe were naturally born gifted with the capacity to utilize Haki with ease that was uncommon outside of their island and village. The use of Haki just came natural to the Amazonian women.

"Haki?" Luffy pondered the foreign word, unfamiliar with the term as was Goku. The rubber boy threw an inquisitive look at his unconventional companion who shrugged his wide shoulders in an 'I dunno' expression.

Marguerite merely assumed that the two men were faking their ignorance, but if they were then they were uncannily good at it. Though, the Kuja teachings had foretold of man's deception, so maybe they truly were that proficient at feigning ignorance.

"There they are! Marguerite's alright!" a feminine female voice shouted, spurring her colleagues attention towards the three individuals locked in an awkward stalemate. Just as the group of Kuja tribeswomen greeted Marguerite, both Goku and Luffy had taken off into the jungle's foliage, knowing that if they stood there then the Amazonians would surely fire upon them at first sight. Marguerite assured her fellow female warriors that she'd been unharmed during her captivity and even dutifully declined one of the Kuja woman's offered help to cleanse her body of any diseases that she may have contracted from being in such close proximity with the males. Despite her conflicting feelings, Marguerite couldn't stop herself from feeling uneasy about the way in which she treated the men, and what would surely become of them the moment that they were finally captured. After all, without a boat or other form of transportation the two were confined to the island. And eventually they'd run out of places to run to.

A brush from Aphelandra spurred the blonde Kuja from her inner musings. "Y-yes, I'm sorry. What did you say?" Marguerite managed to word out.

Aphelandra, an unusually tall but nevertheless, attractive woman gave Marguerite a worried look. "Since you've been in captivity, news came back from the village. Hebi-hime sama has returned from her voyage, she's back!" An undertone of panic swelled through Marguerite's body. Normally, Hebi-hime sama's return would've been heralded with joyous welcome and celebration, but with two unknown men on the loose, the snake princess would be enraged. Like any Kuja, Boa Hancock held a strong hatred for men, but her fury with the opposite sex was infamously unparalleled. Once word had reached of the men's existence, Hebi-hime sama would fall into a distraught rage, relentlessly hunting the males down no matter the consequences, despite any casualties that may befall her own people. The way things were moving, it looked as though things would get worse before they got better.

XxX

"Hmm, what do you think we should do Luffy?" Goku asked his newfound companion, honestly stumped and out of ideas.

Luffy made a humming noise of deep thought, racking his brain for a solution to their predicament. Despite only knowing each for several hours, the two males made a nonverbal agreement to work together. They both sorely needed the others aid if they wanted to get off the island; Goku especially since he lacked any real knowledge about the world he'd stumbled into.

Shortly after escaping the group of Kuja warriors that had been hunting them down, the pair had made their way back towards the outer wall of the Amazon Lily. An outpost landing circled around the circumference of the village, where usually a small contingent of Kuja warriors would be stationed on watch duty, overseeing for any oncoming enemies that may attack the unsuspecting village below; not many actually believed that anyone would be smart or stupid enough to infiltrate and attack a highly trained race of warriors with an adept talent with Haki, especially when they're leader was a Shichibukai sanctioned by the World Government.

It was indeed odd that there was no one stationed to guard the village's perimeter. A sizable contingent of warriors were tracking them down in the surrounding jungle, but that still left the entire rest of their population uncounted for. But these minute details were lost to the unobservant Luffy and Goku.

"Well that girl said that they had a pirate ship. We just need to borrow it." Luffy spoke his thought aloud. Suddenly he felt dejected. "But Nami isn't around. Without her, I'll get lost out sea." Oceans normally were precarious to travel, but the waters of the Grand Line were altogether a different thing. On a good day, the seas in that region were downright hazardous to traverse. The waters would suddenly and dramatically take a turn for the worst, bringing about near unpredictable weather conditions that ranged from frigid cold climates to raging storms. Then to top that off, there were the constant threat of being devoured whole by the mountainous sea kings that lurked beneath the ocean's depths, waiting for unsuspecting travelers.

Nami, the Sunny's navigator had an extremely high aptitude for predicting weather patterns, making her a vital addition and companion of the Straw Hat crew. Without her, the crew would've undoubtedly been sunken by some catastrophe or another. Luffy, on the other hand had no directional or navigational skills to note of. In fact, before Nami had been admitted into the pirate crew, when Luffy had just began his journey to find the widely sought after treasure of One Piece, Luffy had absolutely no idea of how to navigate through the ocean; only knowing perhaps the basic necessities of how to steer a boat, but not to maintain it. This left him with the choice of merely leaving his sails to catch whatever wind he could get and drift off into any random location, praying that eventually he'd either find land or some form of hospitable civilization. It was a miracle that the boy hadn't been swallowed by the dangers that had devastated so many others. It was like fate itself had bestowed an impenetrable luck upon the rubber boy, safely guiding him towards his goals and dreams.

"But…do you think they'll just let us take their ship? I don't know if I'd be comfortable with just taking their ship without permission. That doesn't seem very nice." Goku opinioned.

Luffy hopped onto the square shaped cemented ridge of the catwalk, balancing himself on the edge. "I suppose ya got a point there. It'd be better if they just let us borrow it. I wonder if they could send me back to the Shabondi Islands."

"AH!" Goku shouted, startling Luffy and throwing his posture off balance. Luffy tittered on the edge of the ridge, trying to gather his balance back less he fall back into the village's entrenched crater, which would be an exceedingly long fall.

Wait I know! What if we just ask the leader? If we could just find her, then I'm sure we could convince her to lend us her ship," Goku continued on, oblivious to his companion's near death fall.

Luffy finally managed to regain his bearings, and then turned towards Goku with a righteous fury, his infamous temper peeking out. "BAKA! You nearly knocked me off the ledge!" Goku barely had time to blink in surprise before an elongated fisted hand of Luffy's crashed straight into his abdomen, rocketing him off the safety of the encircled ridgeline.

The sight of his newly found companion falling off the ledge snapped Luffy out of his encompassed rage. "Ah oops." Luffy weakly managed to breathe out. "Hang on weird hair ossan!" Luffy bellowed, propping his legs into a crouch and leaping off the ledge without hesitation.

Goku wasn't as hurt by the blow that Luffy dealt him as much as startled. The Saiyan honestly hadn't expected to be hurtled off the ledge so suddenly and by Luffy no less. Had he done something to offend the rubber boy? Goku's rattled mind centered back onto the fact that he was still tumbling down towards the rapidly enlarging sight of a large compound in the village. The compound itself was enormous and held the majestic architecture of a royal Chinese palace. It oddly reminded Goku of the Chinese themed palace of Princess Snake, situated along the Snake Way path that led to King Kai's previous domain.

Energy spread around Goku's body, sheltering his entire form like a warm blanket. The Saiyan's descent began a rapid decline in velocity. Finally, Goku touched down onto the tile pallets of the palace's roof, shattering a few of the tiles that he'd landed on, but otherwise preventing any injuries or mild headaches. "Phew…" Goku heaved a relaxed sigh. "That was a close one. Could've done some damage there." Goku wasn't entirely referring to himself. The fall would've rattled his brain from the crash, but he would've otherwise been fine. He was honestly more worried about damaging the Palace itself. The ruler and her people probably wouldn't have taken too kindly if their ceiling suddenly collapsed on them. That would make things difficult when he and Luffy were trying to ask a favor of them.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" The familiar voice of Luffy roared against the rushing wind. Attracted by the loud and impending voice, Goku instinctually craned his neck skyward. Goku had just enough time to let out a surprised scream himself before Luffy's fast-moving body slammed into his, elapsing a mighty THWAPP sound from their impact. The force blew them both straight through the tiled plates of the roof and inside the palace.

XxX

Goku's felt the discombobulating sense of vertigo that he had grown well accustomed to whenever he was struck hard in the head sent tumbling end over end through solid objects, be they large boulders or buildings. "Awww man! It feels like Frieza telepathically slugged a huge landmass at me again." Goku vividly remembered the time when his old nemesis had torn off a large plateau of the Planet Namek's earth with nothing but his mind and sent it hurtling at him. Though, back then, he at least at the opportunity to brace himself for the inevitable impact. That wasn't the case this time.

Next to the Saiyan, Goku could see Luffy screaming and flailing around like a fish out of water. It was at that point that Goku finally realized that they were standing in warm water. Hot steam enveloped them, obscuring Goku's vision and preventing him from seeing anything within the room.

"WATER! HOT! HOT! IT'S BOILING HOT!I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DROWN! HELP!" The rubber boy shrieked with intensified volume. Goku was just about to assist the boy when all on his own, Luffy came to the realization that he was standing and not drowning. The water level barely came up to his knee caps. "Oh, I can stand. Hey, are we in a bath?" he pointed out lamely.

"**A MALE?!"** a feminine and heavenly sultry voice whispered loudly, her voice penetrating through the hot steam and managing to reverberate throughout the room. Splashed of water was heard just as the fog-like steam slowly dissipated to reveal a naked woman. The woman in question had striking beauty that outclassed even the most alluring females that inhabited the island; which was a feat in itself. She had an incredibly slender form, fair and smoothly unblemished skin. Her dampened long black hair cascaded over her frame and shadowed her voluptuous breast.

Goku felt captivated, though not by the appearance of her naked form, nor her obvious beauty. What truly ensnared the martial artist's interest was the fire in her deep, dark blue eyes; eyes that filled with such malice, such contempt that Goku may have actually combusted in flames from her hardened gaze. The sharpness of her stare and anger that was practically palpable made the Saiyan actually take a step back. Goku had long since learnt from the many times that he had incurred his wife, Chi Chi's vengeful wrath, that a woman's fury was nothing to scoff at. Goku had single handily taken on an entire army as a child and saved the Earth several times over and still, he feared his wife and her preferred tool of destruction known as the frying pan. He'd rather go another round with Cell than face down an enraged Chi Chi.

One thought came to the Saiyan's mind. A saying that his longtime rival turned friend, Piccolo had commented when he witnessed firsthand himself Chi Chi's punishment. Somehow, the Namekian had been dragged into a skirmish between Goku and his wife; something about Goku not having his driver's license. Piccolo's words would forever be imprinted into Goku's mind.

"_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." _

End…

XxX

Thanks for reading Chapter 2. Please feel free to leave a review, advice it welcome. I myself can't wait to get to the real battles ahead. I'll get the chance to take off the training wheels and write something really exciting; and I'm sure you'll all be anticipating those fights as well.

I do so wish that there were more crossovers with these two anime. There are scarce few and only really one that fits my fancy; if only marginally. It gets lonely, being one of the few who actually participate in writing stories in this crossover section. Hopefully, someone else who has exceptional writing skills will join the bandwagon.


End file.
